Miami, Here We Come!
by That-one-weird-friend
Summary: ALL HUMAN.Rose, Lissa and Mia, 3 college girls go on spring break and, you guessed it, met loads of burning hot guys! RXD story and the others your gonna hav to find out!;
1. Chapter 1

**Voilá, my first story! Plz if you have any ideas tell me! Im always open with suggestions!;)**

**o and im new to this so plz can someone tell me how to see how many clicks my story has? thnx!  
**

**Disclaimers: VA isnt mine!**

"SPRING BREAK!" I shouted as I opened Lissas- my best friend since kinder- dorm room to find her sulking in the corner. I sighed in frustration

"Cheer up, Liss! It's spring break! You don't need a boyfriend in Miami!" Lissa and her ex Aaron had an ugly break up just last week. She has been sulking ever since. Aaron had clearly moved on with some other blond bitch. Jackass. Lissa had to show him she deserved better.

Lissa looked up from her homework at me. Seriously, who did homework in spring break? Lissa, Lissa, Lissa, I thought, you have a lot to learn, grasshopper.

Lissa started laughing, the first real laugh the whole week. But what was she laughing about?

"What?" I looked around cluelessly, trying to find the source of her laughing.

"Rose, do you know what the temperature is outside?" Lissa was calming down but her question still came out between giggles.

"Dunno. Shitty – 5 degrees?" In true Montanan fashion, spring was fucking late!

"Then why on earth are you wearing _that_!" I looked into the floor length mirror. I was wearing a black and white checkered halter neck bikini that showed off quite a lot of skin and I wrapped a see through hot pink towel around my waist. I was wearing silver hoop ear ring and Gucci sun glasses Liss got me for Christmas over my chocolate brown eyes. I was also wearing checkered stilettos to match my bikini. My dark hair was waving around my shoulders like I liked it. Behind me I was pulling two rolling bags, one neon green the other light blue. On my shoulder I had a HUGE duffel bag. Ya, I was ready for spring break.

My outfit had gotten wolf whistles and greedy stares from boys and glares from girls in the hallway on the way here. I knew I was hot. I wasn't gonna deny it.

Just on time my other best friend, Mia burst through the door. The three of us had been the three musketeers of this college since day one.

"Who's ready for Miami? I'M READY!" Mia, being the embarrassing girl she was was singing into her microphone a.k.a her hairbrush. "Who's ready for Miami? YOU ARE!" She pointed at me. "Who's ready for Miami? YOU'RE…not." She faltered at Lissa who was wearing a cardigan, loose jeans and her platinum hair in a tight ponytail.

Mia was wearing the exact opposite. She was wearing a bikini like me only hers was light purple and had 'LOVE' written across the bikini top in sparkly red. She was wearing hot pants over her bottom and hot peep toe boots along with her own pair of Gucci sunglasses.

"Loosen up!" Mia walked over to Lissa and pulled her hair out of the pony and nearly ripped off her cardigan.

"Ya! Its Miami, baby! We've been waiting for this since school started!" I started doing a funny dance just thinking of two whole weeks off school. Mia joined instantly.

"Whoop, whoop!" Mia started hooting as I started giving Lissa a pretend lap dance. Mia was giggling hysterically and even Lissa had to suppress laughter.

"You guys are acting so immature." She rolled her eyes at us goofing around.

"Hey! Does it look like I gotta dick?" I pointed at my crotch, "I ain't no guy! And we're not immature; you're just acting way to wise. Like an old person, like you're in your thirties. EW." I shuddered, "We're just hyped!"

"Right on the spot, sista!" Mia booty bumped me aside, giving her full access to pull off Lissas' top.

"S-stop!" Lissa tried to cover herself up.

"Chill, we're girls, Liss!" Mia walked over to Lissas' open, empty suitcase.

Mia and I gasped simultaneously. Maybe Mia and I were acting a teeny weeny bit immature but fuck it, its holiday!

"We have a plane to catch in like four hours!" I looked at my imaginary watch to make it more dramatic.

"We thought you were better than this, Lissa." Mia looked at our topless friend with a fake sombre expression.

"But what the fuck! Well, pack for you while you put on this bikini." Then I noticed I didn't have a bikini. Oops! "Bikini!" I snapped my fingers, waiting for a bikini to appear in my hands.

"Jeez, Rose, I'm getting one!" Mia was digging around in Lissas' wardrobe.

"No," Liss groaned, "I rather pack myself and I don't want to wear a bikini-"

"Stop complaining. You had your chance to pack. Now go change into this." Mia threw a jade green bikini into her face.

Lissa grumbled but did as was told and disappeared of into the bathroom. As we heard the bathroom door click, Mia and me smiled devilishly at each other.

"So what oh what to pack?" Mia was rubbing her hands together.

"2Pac! He's awesome! But dead." I looked at the floor sadly. "But awesome anyway!" I grinned at Mia who was giving me a weird look.

"You know, Lissa is right. Are you high or something?"

"You know were drug buddies! I'd never get high without you!"

"Good to know!" Mia grinned brilliantly.

"Let's get started!" I started digging through Lissas wardrobe, looking for the sexy stuff I knew she owned.

"Done!" Mia and I sat on Liss' bag. She had a lot less stuff than we did but that's probably 'cause we just packed shit we'd never use.

Just then Lissa walked through the door looking like a model in her flashy bikini.

"Are you gonna force me to go outside in _this?_" She looked sceptically out the window.

"Put this on, you baby." I threw a white sundress at her and a cute straw sunhat. "That's got to do. Now go, go, go!" I was so excited! I couldn't wait to see all those hot topless boys…yummy!

"Wait!" I couldn't help groan as Lissa ran back into her room. Is it only me or are we taking steps back? The look on Mia's face told me: No.

"Here." She opened her duffel bag and was nearly gonna put in school books when my tanned hand and Mias pale hand shot out to stop her.

"No!" We shouted, earning weird looks from the others in the hall also getting ready for spring break.

"Put those books back in the room!" I placed my hands on my hips. She looked at me then Mia then me again. She huffed, knowing she hasn't gotten a chance against both of us.

"Fine." She disappeared for a second then came out again bookless.

But I held up a hand for safety, "Wait! Open the bag!" She did but I found no book, only clothes. "Good! Lez gu!" It was something I've been saying in ages, it meant: let's go!

Okay, going out in a bikini into fucking ice age might not have been the best idea. Goosebumps covered every inch of my body and I couldn't stop shivering until I reached the airport.

Lissa cheered up on the way, finally giving in to the temptation of laughing at one of my witty jokes.

In the taxi, we sang random pop songs on the top of our voices and laughing like a maniac the whole way through. The 30 year old taxi driver seemed pissed but after he checked the mirror to see three semi-naked college students, he seemed more interested in our bodies than our singing. As we paid cash (I had a few dollars left) the taxi driver seemed to think that my eyes were in my breasts. I rolled my eyes. Why were all guys the same?

"Bye, Pedo!" I shouted as he drove away. I loved his expression. It brought my friends and me intoa new round of laughter.

After dropping of our luggage we went through the security check. It was kinda awkward as the alarm went of for me and the workers had to touch me up to see if I had any bombs. God, it felt weird letting some stranger touch me.

Then, finally, we were in the plane. We had a 3 seat row: Lissa at the window, me in the middle and Mia on the side.

"Ouch!" Mia shrieked getting the attention of all the lower half of the plane.

"What's wrong?" Ah Lissa. Always the caring one. I, on the other hand, knew she couldn't have hurt herself _that bad_ in a plane and just leaned back to people watch.

"I broke my nail on this damn table thingy!" I couldn't help laughing. She was such a princess. And her using the word 'thingy' made it even more hilarious.

Then that patient, ever-happy stewardess voice filled the plane as she gave instructions everyone already new.

"Get a good nights sleep girls," I commanded, "tomorrow will be a long, long night."

"Whatever you say Rose." Mia was already in sleeping mode, snuggled up under a baby blue cotton duvet she magically pulled out from somewhere along with her black sleeping mask which was now placed on her forehead. Across it was written in hot pink 'Shhhhh, this princess needs her beauty sleep!' I couldn't help laughing at how true that statement was.

Mia gave me a 'she's crazy' look but sighed and pulled her mask over her eyes.

"Nighty night, Lissa! Rose, please don't go crazy over the time I sleep."

"Ha ha, you're so hilarious Mi-" I stopped noticing the princess was already asleep.

I looked at Lissa who was rolling up one of her trademark cardigans into a pillow. Hey, how did she get that! I'm sure I didn't pack that.

"Turbulences are just gonna wake us up." Lissa grumbled, being all negative.

"Sleep." I commanded as she leaned her head against the window and closed her eyes.

"All right, all right. Good night." And off she went.

After they were both fast asleep I lowered my seat, not caring what the damn stewardess said.

I looked at both my best friends and just couldn't wait to start this holiday.

Before I gave into darkness I whispered a good night to both of them.

"Night night, sleep tight; don't let the bed bugs bite."

REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took me so long! Enjoy and review and Im open for suggestions anytime!**

Lissa was right. Turbulences did wake us up. Seven times.

Not that I'm complaining or something, but Lissa certainly did. All through the long, sweaty bus trip and the few times we got lost. (Correction- the map tricked me into walking in the wrong direction. Seriously, those things are _evil_!)

So when I walked through the automatic doors into the air-conditioned lobby of the grand lobby of the hotel Lissa booked for us, I couldn't help cheering.

No more:

"Its too hot!"

"Stop getting lost!"

"My feet hurt!"

I bathed in the feeling of cool air for a few moments, getting rid of the stinky sweat that started to cover me. It was seriously hot outside. As much as I loved the sun, 40 degrees Celsius (104 degrees Fahrenheit) was just too much.

Lissa sat down in a plush chair, rubbing her feet and complaining about blisters (whiny baby, much?) as Mia stepped in, dragging her luggage and survey the way too fancy, marble checker floored room. Two of the cream coloured walls were practically made of glass and had an awesome ocean view. In one corner were plush chairs around tea tables and in another corner were the elevator and stairs to the room and the restaurant. Further back was an 'Employees Only' door which seemed to never close as a gazillion employee's rushed in and out.

And in the middle of the room was the reception with a middle-aged, chubby receptionist typing rapidly at her computer with one hand and drinking coffee with the other.

And everywhere were flowers. On the windows, on the tables, on the floor, even hanging from the ceiling. They ranged from small, cute daffodils to large, exotic looking trees.

Lissa's family had some serious money to afford this place.

"Very…flowery." Mia whispered.

I sniggered, "Yeah. By the way, why are we whispering?"

"'Cause I can feel those grandpas staring at us." She eyed at bunch of old people glaring at us as if mere existence was interrupting their game of 'Bridge'.

"You can be so disrespectful sometimes." Lissa finally stood up, flip-flops in hand and walking towards the reception.

"Sometimes?" I asked as I followed her.

"Your right, all the time."

"Hey—" Mia was about to complain but it was too late, Lissa was already signing us in.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"—and here are the keys to your room. You're on floor nine and your room number is 976. The bellhop will be here any moment now to collect your luggage. Thank you for staying at the 'Royal Coast Hotel'."

The receptionist finished off her long speech on rules and instruction and blah, blah, blah. The only time I listened was when she talked about the spa they had here.

In the meantime Mia and I graded the hot (under 30) guys that walked around the lobby.

"I'd say…7.5ish?"

"Never. At least—O.M.G!" Mia broke off, almost fainting in the process. "That angel walking towards us, I give him 100!"

The 'Angel' was hotness personified. There were no flaws about his. His bronze skin shone healthy under the fluorescent light and his dark hair was styled to perfection. He even pulled off the ugly bellhop uniform.

"We're only grading up to ten!" I giggled as hottie came closer.

"Like I said, 100!" She repeated herself.

"I give him ten too," Angel boy stop to talk to one of the employee's. "No wait. 9.9"

"What! 9.9?" Mia literally screamed at me.

"You know how much I love accents!" I whined.

Mia huffed at me but Angel/Bellhop boy interrupted her.

"My name is Ambrose and I'm the bellhop." He stated the obvious.

Mia and I stared at him speechless. Accent or not, he had the looks of an angel.

Lissa took over, not fazed by his perfection the least bit, "Here is our luggage. We're room 976. Thank you."

Ambrose smiled a smile that could make anyone (except for Lissa apparently) swoon, and after giving Mia and me funny looks, grabbed our luggage and resided into the 'Employee's only' room.

Mia was still staring dreamily at the door while I started scolding at Lissa.

"How could you not find that guy gorgeous?"

"I guess he was good looking but he just wasn't…Aaron." She said in a small voice.

"Not this again." I sighed, "You guys broke up! He is a jackass, a cheating one. Let me quote Shakespeare to you: 'Examine other beauties!' Look, even Shakespeare want you to move on."

Mia came back to the real world.

"Since when can you quote Romeo and Juliet?"

"I know it might surprise you but I actually listen once in a while in class!"

Both girls gave me doubting looks.

"Seriously?" They said in unison.

I rolled my eyes at them, "Yes, seriously. Now let's get ready for two weeks of partying!"

I slapped Lissa's butt, "C'mon chickas!"

"Rose!" Lissa hissed, glancing at the old dudes appalled faces.

I laughed and pressed the elevator button.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The first thing Mia did as we got to our room was fluff up her hair and added and re-did her makeup, no doubt waiting for Ambrose.

The first thing Lissa did as we got to our room was jump for the one single bed, shouting, "Hotshot single bed! You two can sleep together on the double bed!" Then relaxed into the bed, sighing, "So soft…"

The first thing I did as we got to our bedroom was raid the mini fridge.

"Obviously…" Mia laughed at me as I stuffed my face with a kit kat.

"What?" I asked, with my face still stuffed.

"Ewwwwww," Lissa made noises of disgust, "She means, of course the first thing you would do is eat. It's a wonder you're still so skinny."

"It's cause of my awesome king-fu skills!"

Suddenly I twist around, a half eaten kit kat still in my hand and kick the air just before Mia's nose.

She jumps back and screeches, landing on the double bed.

"Don't. Ever. Do. That. Again!" Mia stormed at me, pissed. She hates it when I do that kind of stuff.

Before she could kill me, there was a quick knock on the door.

Mia's murderous face turned into a dreamy one and she ran towards the door then hysterically ran to the mirror to check herself. She fluffed up her hair and rubbed off some smudged mascara took three deep breathes and ran back to the door. She was acting like a love struck teenager, which, she was.

"Looks like Mia's dream guy has arrived!" Lissa sniggered.

Mia opened the door to find…

…an old wrinkly guy with our entire luggage.

Lissa and I burst into laughter so loud I bet the grandpas downstairs could hear us.

"Thank…you…" Mia's words lacked enthusiasm and after the old guy named Wayne put down the luggage, Mia slammed the door into his friendly face.

Lissa and I were collapsing into each other with laughter as Mia turned round to us, face red with embarrassment.

"Stop laughing!" She ordered only making us laugh more.

"Stop it!" She threw a soft pillow at us but that just made us land on the bed still giggling.

"Fine! Come out when you're done laughing at me!" And she stormed unto the balcony.

After a few minutes we stopped giggling. It was just so funny!

"That was hilarious!"

"Yup—"

"Hey guys, come out!" Mia shouted at us.

We went out onto the balcony to see the most beautiful sunset. It was a mixture of blue, purple, pink and orange and the soothing rhythm of water hitting the beach made it peaceful. The coolest thing though was that you had an awesome view of the beach from here.

"Wow…"

"That's what I thought!" Mia said.

"What a mood setter!" I replied and shouted at the darkening sky, "Who's ready to party!"

"I am!" Mia shouted.

Mia and I looked at Lissa expectantly.

"Me too, I guess."

And on that note, we rushed inside, getting ready to party.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry about my late update! Enjoy!**

"I get to shower first!" Lissa screamed as she ran for the bathroom.

"Didn't you shower just before we left college?" Mia was fishing around in her duffel bag, getting more and more frustrated by the second.

"Umm...well..." Lissa's voice was muffled by the bathroom door. I was sure if I could've seen her face, it would've been beet red.

"Hygiene freak." Mia shook her head.

I listened to their conversation, amused, but at that point I had to interfere. "What about you, Mia?" I smirked at Mia, still searching for something, "Make-up freak."

"Am not!" Mia glared at me, offended.

"Oh ya? Correct me if I'm wrong, but I'm pretty sure you've been searching for some kind of make-up in that bag the last five minutes."

Mia opened her mouth, about to tell me off, when she thought better of it and pleaded, "Your right. Can you lend me your that shimmery purple eye shadow you have? I can't find mine."

"Just take another colour." I reasoned.

"But my outfit can only go with purple eye shadow. Please!"

"Okay, okay!" I raised my hands in defeat, stood from the double bed Mia and I shared and zipped open my neon green suitcase.

"Here it..." My words dropped off as I pulled out a cotton piece of material out of my bag.

Oh...My...God...

"OH MY GAWD!" Mia echoed my thought, "Are those boxers!"

She was right. Between my index finger and my thumb was a silk Calvin Klein boxer.

"Did you, like, have a one-night stand and packed those with you?"

"Umm...the last time I remembered, no." I dropped the boxers. What the fuck!

"Shit, Rose, is all that your stuff!" Mia gaped at my open suitcase, "Last time I checked, you dressed a bit more..." She pulled out a baggy banana republic shirt, "feminine."

"Fuck. This isn't my bag." Everything in that bag was guy clothes and a magazine...

"Ewwwwwwww!" Mia and I screeched simultaneously staring down in horror at playboy magazines with naked girls on the front.

"What!" Lissa ran out the bathroom, white towel around her wet body.

"Liss, Mia and I got to go to the lobby and ask something, kay?" I zipped up my bag avoiding Lissa's quizzical look.

"Why do I have to come with you? Ill take so much longer than you guys to get ready and-"

"Stop whining, crybaby." I grabbed her arm roughly and started pulling her to the door, "Besides, we might meet your angel boy." I said in a singsong voice. Mia immediately stopped resisted.

I laughed and called goodbye to Lissa who was completely confused but still waved a quick bye.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

In the lobby, after waiting until some stuck up oldies were done complaining to the receptionist about how there room service was taking too long, the receptionist gave me a stressed out smile and apologized for the mix-up. Poor lady. I wouldn't want to deal with stuck up adults and luggage mix-ups all day either.

After calling around for a bit (in which time Mia and I scanned the crowd for Ambrose but sadly never found him), she told us that my luggage was sent to the room across the hall from ours. She gave me another stressed out smile but this time, it actually seemed genuine. She seemed very happy that I hadn't yelled at her.

"Mia! Mia!" I snapped my fingers in front her face, trying to make her stop scanning the damn crowd. "God!" I rolled my eyes, "It's just a guy!" I pulled at her wrist.

"Just a guy!" Mia seemed dumbfound as we walked in an ambling pace to the elevator, "He's so way more than that. Have you seen him? He's -" Her 'so' continued all the way until the elevator door closed.-"hot!"

"And," She added, "He is extremely sweet and charming and he knows how to-"

"Umm Mia?" I had to interrupt. "You talk to that guy for like two seconds. How can you know all this stuff already?"

"I can sense this sort of stuff." She said, holding her head high, proud of herself.

"What, so know your some sort of guy psychic?" I sniggered.

She nodded.

The ding signaled we were on the right level and as we exited the lift, I jabbed my thumb at a chubby guy down the hall. "So whatcha sense from that guy?"

She evaluated him quickly with the eyes and then said in a misty voice, "He is really funny and if he would open up a bit more to people they would notice him more…"

I couldn't help crack up at that. Really loudly. Like 'look at that chick she's fucking crazy' loud.

"Oh, shut up!" Mia moodily stormed off and knocked on the door on the other side of the hallway.

The door opened and Mia took the lead, "excuse me, sir, there was a mix-up and it looks like you have my friend's bag…"

In the doorway stood a man, leaning casually against the door frame, blazing emerald eyes focusing on some material he was holding in his hands.

"Well, I do love bag mix ups. Especially if you find this kind of stuff in the bags." He leaned forward to sniff the material. It was then I realized that it was my panties.

Oh no he didn't!

"Give them back, you pervert!" I stepped forward holding out my hand. I hate it when people mess with my stuff.

"Fine, I'm done with it anyway." And he threw it in my hand. I clenched it in a fist.

"Fuck you!" I growled. I don't want to know what he had finished doing with it.

"Well, now I'm getting excited. Your place or mine?" He smirked stupidly at me.

"Just so you know, if you get closer than three feet, I am going to kick your ass, you son of a bitch!"

"Challenge accepted. This will be fun." He was still smirking as he reached for my bag and handed it to me. "Here it is. See you later!"

Then he closed the door in my face.

I repeat. He closed the door in my face.

I started slamming my fists on the door screaming curses at it. I don't know how he got me so angry. It's probably his snobby, rich boy-ishness. Is that a word? Oh well.

Mia had to drag me round the waist back to my room. As we entered, Lissa was standing in front the mirror putting earrings on. They were cute acorn earrings I gave her last Christmas and they were so cute!

"Oh, I thought I heard you outside. I must say, whoever you were swearing at must me nice. It seemed pretty tame." Lissa didn't even look at us.

"Honey, sarcasm doesn't suit you." I was still pretty pissed at Playboy so I let Mia explain as I took a shower.

As I came back out with a towel around me, Mia slammed by me muttering, "Finally..."

Lissa was done getting ready and was staring into space. She was wearing light blue dress which was a bit too simple for me but okay with silver heels. Around her neck hung a heart pendant and in her ears adorable acorn earrings. She blow dried her hair to give it a thick, exotic, wild look and made her fringe look air blown.

"Love it!" I squealed and clapped. God, I was turning into Mia! "You look hot! Especially the hair." Lissa had always liked her hair in buns and ponytails and kind of boring. I have never seen her turn it wild.

"Whatever. I bet Aaron would've liked it too." She looked down sadly. Oh not this again!

"Lissa, I swear if you say that jackasses name one more time I will strangle you! He doesn't deserve you! That's what we're here for! To have fun and get over cheating bastards, not turn all gloomy! Every single straight guy will be complete in love with you in that club!"

She narrowed her eyes angrily at me. "No. They'll be completely in love with _you_, not me. It's always been you! You've never been dumped! You don't know how I feel! No one dares mess with you! But I'm different!"

"But that can be a good thing! Lets face it, no one can be as awesome as me," I tried to use some humor and it worked to some extent: her lips twitched slightly, "But guys seriously love you if you try! C'mon, Ill prove it to you tonight!"

She rolled her eyes at me again and muttered "Whatever, now get changed!"

I went to my bags and slipped into a purple, sexy dress then I put on a diamond bracelet, a black bead necklace and some black boot heels. For earrings I used cool 'LOVE' earrings and with my hair I did the same thick, exotic, wild look Lissa did but my hair was in waves and I clipped back strands of my hair with silver hairclips.

After checking myself once in the mirror I knew I was hot enough for tonight.

Lissa sighed in longing as she looked at me but said nothing.

"DAMN GURL! You are looking hot!" Mia stepped out the bathroom, hair already in a messy French twist at the top of her head and her make up (as always) sat perfect. She changed into a skimpy silver dress and peep toe boots and she was already done. She wasn't a huge fan of accessories.

"Let's make the streets of Miami dangerous!" Mia wooed.

"That made no sense." Lissa said and I shock my head.

"None at all."

Mia rolled her eyes.

We evaluated each other and did some last minute changes. Then it was time to party!

I ripped open the door and screamed into the hallways, provoking all those oldies who were trying to take a nap or whatever.

_Bring it on, Grandpa._

I ran smacking into a lean chest. The chest of the jackass who lives across from us.

I narrowed my eyes at him. Did this grinning asshole want to ruin my mood on purpose?

"Remember those three feet I was talking about?" I snarled at him.

He raised his arms in a sign of defeat.

"Whoa, hello to you too. My names Adrian Ivashkov and yours is…?"

"Leaving. C'mon girls." I walked down the hallway with Mia and Lissa right behind me.

"White flag!" He kept up with me.

"What do you want?" I gritted my teeth in frustration.

"Fun! Do you think there's anyone in this hotel mildly our age? C'mon let me join you!"

Mia made sounds of begging. She really needed to get laid if she was desperate enough to want HIM to hang out with us.

"Fine, but only cause I'm in a good mood tonight." I pointed at Mia, "Mia" then at Lissa "Lissa" and then at myself "Rose. Now let's go."

I barely heard him mutter, "This is her good mood?"

I kicked him. Hard.

**Can somebody help me? I love writing but I'm not very good in choosing outfits for characters or how their hair should be done so can somebody PM me or review me outfits and descriptions of hairs styles and that sort of stuff? It would help me sooooo much**** don't forget to review!**


End file.
